


The Confrontation of Captain Bishop

by TGITFangirl (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s03e07 Satellite of Love, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/TGITFangirl
Summary: After tensions between  firefighters Rigo Vasquez and Jack Gibson spill into the field, leaving Rigo injured, Battalion Chief Sullivan calls Captain Maya Bishop to task for not properly handling their dispute.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Confrontation of Captain Bishop

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot scene I wrote while messing around with Scrivener's screenplay format. Straight off the top of my head.

FADE IN:

INT:  BATTALION CHIEF ROBERT SULLIVAN'S OFFICE, DAY. SULLIVAN IS AT HIS DESK, AND HAS JUST RECEIVED A TROUBLING INCIDENT REPORT. CAPTAIN MAYA BISHOP STANDS AT THE DOOR. 

SULLIVAN:

(Upon hearing a knock at the door)

Enter!

MAYA:

Sir,  Captain Bishop reporting as ordered, though I really don't see what this is. . . 

SULLIVAN cuts MAYA off with a stern look. She closes her mouth, not wanting to start off on a wrong foot.

SULLIVAN:

(frosty)

It seems we need to have a discussion, Bishop. Enter. Close the door.

MAYA does as asked. The door clicks shut, and SULLIVAN folds his arms. 

SULLIVAN:

Refresh my memory. Who is the leader of 19?

MAYA looks proud. She straightens up, squares her shoulders. 

MAYA:

(arrogant)

I am, sir. I'm the Captain of 19. This is my team, and I'm their leader. 

SULLIVAN hums, unimpressed. MAYA raises an eyebrow. 

MAYA:

(hesitant)

Did I say something wrong, Chief?

SULLIVAN is silent for a moment. He doesn't budge. MAYA flinches, but tries not to let him see it. 

SULLIVAN:

No, Captain. I'm just looking for answers. There was a squabble between two of your firefighters. It happened on your watch. Were you aware that Vasquez and Gibson had issues?

MAYA:

I was, but. . . 

(she hesitates again, searching for the right words)

I thought it had been taken care of, sir. They exchanged words. I told them to leave it at that. I thought . . . 

MAYA trails off. 

SULLIVAN:

(slightly amused)

You thought they'd let it go? 

MAYA:

Sir, yes, sir. I did.

SULLIVAN: 

Bishop, they came to blows over this. Were you aware of it?

MAYA nods. She doesn't speak. Now she knows why she's been called in. She takes a defensive stance. 

SULLIVAN: 

At ease, Captain.

BISHOP: 

(overlapping)

But sir--!

SULLIVAN

(raising his voice, overlapping)

Stand down, Captain Bishop. At ease, now!

SULLIVAN takes a breath, exhales. MAYA is clearly fuming, but doesn't dare to say another word. She stands at ease.

MAYA

(spitefully)

Sir, yes, sir. Is that all, sir?

SULLIVAN stands. 

SULLIVAN: 

Bishop, you're right. You  are  the Captain of 19. When I made you captain, I did so on the recommendation of a man I trust implicitly. 

He pauses.

But now I need answers. Vasquez could have died out there. Sometimes, Bishop, you cannot take men at their word when they tell you that everything is okay. A captain doesn't gain respect by being a hardass. Being captain is about looking out for your people. Making sure they're safe. Rigo Vasquez was severely injured on your watch. 

MAYA:

(humbled, quietly)

Sir. 

SULLIVAN glares. 

SULLIVAN:

Get the damn chip off your shoulder, Bishop. Handle your business. Respect your team. And pull your goddamned head out of your ass. This

does not happen again. Do you read me?

MAYA: 

Sir, I'm not the problem--

SULLIVAN:

(scoffs, cutting her off)

"Not the problem." Bishop, you are the Captain, and you're setting a piss poor example. You're so hard on yourself and the entire team that they're afraid to come to you. Lighten up. Handle the issue with Vasquez and Gibson, then fix things between you and Hererra. Now I'm going to ask one more time. Do you read me?

MAYA: 

Sir, yes, sir. Loud and clear, sir.

SULLIVAN: 

Good. Now get it done. Dismissed. 

MAYA exits, head down. SULLIVAN sighs as the door closes behind her, and leans back in his chair. 

FADE OUT


End file.
